She knew what this meant
by TVDFF
Summary: Klaroline! Sorry about the length off the first few chapters, this was my first fanfic! :P thanks for reading :Dx
1. She knew what would happen

"Come in love" Klaus shouted through the door.

The old oak door creaked as a young blonde girl walked in. Her head pointing at the floor. It was Caroline.

"You called" Caroline said under her breath.

"Come... sit by me. We need to talk" Klaus said with a cheeky grin on his face. Klaus and Caroline had been seeing each other for a while now. Caroline sat down gently next to Klaus on the leather couch. Caroline seemed to keep her distance from Klaus, which was strange as she never did.

Klaus shuffled closer to her and turned to face her. Caroline still wouldn't look. Klaus put his hand on her leg. "What's wrong, love." Caroline didn't say.

Klaus turned her head towards his and gently kissed her lips. Caroline kissed him back. And before they knew it they were lying down on the couch, passionately kissing.

"This is wrong" Caroline mumbled trying not to break the kiss. She did love Klaus, but what would the village think. A human girl being with a hybrid...A mass-murderer? They wouldn't allow it.

Klaus sat up. "Let's go somewhere else, somewhere private" Klaus whispered into her ear. Klaus took her hand and lead her into the master bed room. The bed was lined with gold cotton. Red linen blankets covered in golden and yellow pillows. They both sat down. The bed was comfy.

Caroline knew what this meant...


	2. Bd things would happen

Klaus and Caroline sat in silence for a while on the bed. Like they were waiting for something or someone.

Eventually Klaus turned to Caroline. "Should we?"

"What does it matter I don't have a choice do I?" Caroline whimpered.

Klaus stood up and took of his belt. Caroline's eyes opened wide. Klaus slid his pants down. He stood Caroline up and started kissing her neck, slowly moving his hands around her body, up and down, side to side. Caroline looked like she started to enjoy it. Klaus moved to the back of her midnight blue dress and untied the bow and the back of her corset. Caroline helped take it off. Until she was just stood there in her underwear. Klaus lay her down with an unbelievably strong force. Caroline was getting feisty. She pulled open his shirt, and ran her fingers through his chest hair.

"Go" She whispered into Klaus's ear. Klaus pulled off her knickers and put himself inside of her... Caroline moaned and her grip tightened on the bed covers. Klaus the hybrid was forcing himself deeper and deeper inside of her. With each thrust she screamed louder and louder. But the both knew that no one could find out about this.

Otherwise bad things would happen...


	3. New blood

Klaus and Caroline lay naked for an hour, huffing and puffing. Once in a while kissing each other or saying their opinions of the night. Klaus rolled up to Caroline exposing his fangs. Bloody lines appeared under his eyes. Caroline knew what this meant.

It was time.

Caroline shut her eyes, to hide the fear in her eyes.

"Are you sure you want this love?" Klaus asked with a grin on his face.

Caroline opened her eyes and nodded her head gently. She opened her hand, inviting him to hold it. Klaus bit his wrist and offered it to Caroline. Caroline took it in her mouth. She sucked it. The blood dripping from her mouth.

And before she could say a word, Klaus snapped her neck. No sound, no scream but we was temporally dead. "In a couple of hours she'll wake up" Klaus said to himself.

A couple hours passed and still Caroline hadn't woken up. Klaus took a needle and took some of his own blood, he pressed to needle into Caroline's arm. And in a matter of minutes she was awake.

Klaus helped her sit up out of bed, and offered her a dressing gown. She took it and tied it at the front. Caroline immediately wanted blood.

"I'll go get you some fresh stuff; you don't want your first drink to be stale do you?" Klaus chuckled himself.

Klaus left the room and brought back a middle aged maid. Who must have been compelled as she seemed very relaxed even when Caroline bit into her neck. Klaus showed her where to bite, to ensure the maid didn't die.

"I feel so good!" Caroline shouted. "Let's go out" she suggested.

"whatever you want sweetheart" Klaus grinned.


	4. He never listens to anyone

As Klaus and Caroline strolled through the village, people started staring at them. Like they knew something had happened.

"What are they staring at?" Caroline asked. She knew bad things would happen if people found out that she was a new vampire, or that she'd been sleeping with Klaus the hybrid. People looked down at vampires or werewolves. They where scum in some peoples' minds. Deserved to die in others.

"They don't know anything; I'll take you somewhere you can feed in safety, where they accept us for who we are. Not what we are. We won't be caught then..."Klaus answered.

As they walked they kept their heads down, ignoring any one that stared. They only said hello to family friends. People did keep staring which made Caroline restless. She was already hungry.

By the time they arrived to the vampire village it was late evening. And the sun had started to set. Klaus showed her to where she could feed without being caught. Eventually Caroline found a middle-aged women walking alone, who looked scared. The perfect opportunity to feed! "There, she seems okay!" Caroline said as she pointed toward the dark haired women. "Only if you want a half decent meal, you're better going with him!" Klaus replied while pointing to a young man, no older than 30.

Caroline nodded. "Remember, its food. Do not feel guilty! Be quiet, and surprise your prey." Klaus whispered into her ear. His hot breath sent a shiver down her spine. Caroline made sure no one was around to alert the man. And before Klaus could say 'go' Caroline was gone, into the darkness.

**_It was a success. _**

Caroline didn't scare him away, Klaus knew this because the man had screamed. Klaus found Caroline and told her to hide in case anybody heard the man scream. And in 5 minutes they where home. The body had been totally drained off its blood. And in the middle of the floor the lifeless, bloodless body lay. "What are we going to do with it?" Caroline asked. Caroline didn't have any experience with hiding dead people; she had never killed anyone before now. "We'll go out later and bury it, or burn it or even throw it into the river. As long as we don't get caught it's okay. Remember its how we survive." Klaus reminded her.

Caroline already felt guilty, she'd just killed an innocent person. For what reason?

"Come to bed love..." Klaus shouted from the bedroom.

"Just a minute!" Caroline shouted. She didn't want to sleep with him, but if she said no then she wouldn't live to see the morning.

Caroline climbed into bed, but lay facing the wall. "Well, take it you're not in the mood!" Klaus screamed. Klaus got hold of Caroline's shoulders and threw her onto her back. Caroline was scared. She knew she could fight him but she didn't want to as he was much stronger, and he would kill her without thinking twice. Caroline just went with it. Klaus started to climb on top of her. "NO... stop it Klaus! Please?" Caroline shouted, almost crying. And to her surprise he stopped, got off her and walked out of the room. Caroline looked confused, why did he listen to me? He never listens to anyone.

**_He never listens to anyone..._**


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline sat up, confused and scared. What has Klaus done? "What am I going to do?" She said under her breath.

"GET OUT" Klaus shouted. Klaus was listening through the door.

"What?" Caroline said looking even more confused than usual. She stood up and slowly walked over to find him. He was standing behind the door. Klaus looked like he was about to cry. Caroline put an arm round him. But Klaus pushed it off. "Look I'm sorry, it's just I'm tired, I'm not used to being a vampire yet." Caroline explained. Klaus didn't reply.

Caroline walked away staring down at the floor, walking slowly in case Klaus said stop. He didn't. Caroline poured herself a drink and poured Klaus one, not that she thought Klaus would accept it. She carried them both into the living room, and offered Klaus the drink.

To her surprise he took it, gently out off her hand. Caroline took a sip, but Klaus didn't. Instead he just through it at the wall. Klaus was mad. But Caroline couldn't tell anyone, as it wasn't allowed for a human to be sleeping with a vampire. What if she told someone she slept with a hybrid, imagine their reactions! She would be killed.

Klaus left the room. Minutes past and finally Klaus returned in clean clothes. "Why haven't you left yet?" He asked seeming quite calm, well calmer than before.

"I...I...I don't know..." Caroline stuttered. Caroline who was usually very brave was very scared of what Klaus might do or say.

"Well leave then..." Klaus paused for a while, allowing Caroline to speak.

"I'll do anything please!" Caroline begged...

Klaus smiled and then laughed a little. Klaus ran up to her and pushed her against the wall. Holding her with one hand, and with the other he bit it. Causing Caroline eyes to crack and her fangs appear. Caroline snarled at the sign of blood as she was as they call it 'new blood'. Klaus stuffed his hand into Caroline's mouth. Caroline didn't refuse his blood, she was thirsty. She grabbed hold of his arm and pressed it against her mouth. Eventually she stopped drinking it. Klaus wiped his bloody hand on his white shirt, leaving a long smear mark over his chest.

Caroline licked her lips and the cracks beneath her eyes disappeared and her fangs went away too... "What was that for?" Caroline questioned suspiciously. Klaus doesn't feed his blood to anyone.

"Just an experiment, nothing to worry about love..." Klaus answered charmingly. Klaus was evil, he must have had a plan. Caroline fell to the floor, like a sack of potatoes. Klaus stared at her, smiled but then walked over to her. "Ah it worked..." Klaus said under his breath. Klaus knew if she woke up with his blood in his system he could tell her to do anything!

***A couple hours past***

*What...what happened?" Caroline said stroking her head, and pushing her hair behind her ears. "Come her please love..." Klaus shouted. Caroline got up and walked to him. Klaus thought it had worked. "Stand in the sun" Klaus asked. Caroline stood on t he spot looking very confused.

"No, it will burn me, why would I do that?" Caroline chuckled at him.

It didn't work. Klaus' great plan had failed.

Klaus didn't reply he just through the table at the wall. The room had a faint smell of whisky as the carpet had been stained with the drink last light. "Shall we go out?" Klaus asked calmly, trying not to alert Caroline about his plan. "Yeah sure!" Caroline replied.

Klaus took Caroline to the great waterfall, where only a couple of his ladies have been. "I forgotten... it's a full moon tonight!" Klaus reminded Caroline. Caroline didn't really care as she could just hide behind the fence and ensure that he doesn't get out. "It's alright I'll stay with you, I've always wanted to see you change!" Caroline persuaded Klaus to let her stay. Caroline loved being a vampire, never getting tired, being able to walk for hours. "Wanna try something really cool?" Klaus asked.

"Like?" Caroline asked.

But before Caroline could take a glimpse at Klaus he had jumped of the top of the mountain into the stream below. "KLAUS!" Caroline shouted, "Are you okay!?" Caroline was worried could someone like that survive a fall from that height? "I'm fine! Come on down!" Klaus shouted back up!

Caroline stepped to the edge of the mountain. She was trembling. She wanted to but she was scared.

Before she could even think about it again... she jumped off the mountain. The air was cold, the wind blowing through her hair. The adrenalin was incredible. She hit the water. As she surfaced she said "That was incredible!" Caroline wanted to do it again, but the moon was almost up.


	6. A wolf bite can kill

Klaus took Caroline's hand and led her to the camber where he could chain himself up. "Are you sure you're going to be okay? Watching me?" Klaus said, he was actually concerned about her. "Yeah, how bad can it be?" Caroline joked. "As long as you don't end up biting me" Caroline said. A werewolf bite is deadly to a vampire, and can kill a vampire in a matter of days. The moon was almost up and Klaus was already starting to change. He was chained down and the gate was locked, but Caroline felt strange. Klaus had almost turned fully into a wolf. Caroline had to turn away and cover her ears, it was too painful to watch, and it sounded horrible.

By 12:25pm Klaus had fully turned into a werewolf. His true face. Klaus had forgotten that when the wolf smells a vampire it will do anything to bite it. **_To kill it. _**Klaus was angry, pawing at the chains and biting them, doing everything in his power to get free to bite Caroline. One chain snapped, after that it was easy to break the others. The only thing between Caroline and the wolf was a thin metal gate.

Caroline's life flashed before her eyes. And before she knew it she was running through the woods away from Klaus. There was no where she could run.

"Klaus STOP, it's me Caroline!" She screamed. But it did nothing. All he wanted was Caroline's blood. And nothing was going to stop him from getting it. Caroline stopped, looked round. The coast was clear. He wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Out of nowhere Klaus pounced at her. Jumped on top of her, and bit her neck. Caroline screamed, the pain was agonising. Like nothing she's felt before. Caroline had been bitten by a wolf.

**_A wolf bite can kill a vampire..._**

After biting Caroline the wolf ran back into the cellar. Like nothing had happened. Caroline's lifeless body lay on the floor. Caroline moaned and groaned once in a while. She didn't move. Didn't talk. Caroline would die if you didn't get Klaus' blood in her system soon. But there was no chance of that, as he wouldn't be human for another 3 hours.

Hours past and no one came. The sun started to rise and Caroline could only just keep her eyes open. She couldn't make any noise, or even move now. The hot sun shone down onto her cold body. Warming her up. Luckily she had taken the spare ring, allowing her to go into the sun without burning.

Hours past and no one came. When eventually Klaus turned up. By the look on his face, he didn't sleep at all last night. Klaus stared at Caroline, he couldn't believe how far the infection had spread, from her neck to her hands. The bloody veins covered her right arm. Tears fell from Klaus' eyes. Klaus sat on the mud and rested Caroline's head on his lap. He bit hard and deep into his wrist and forced it into her mouth. "There you go" He said when Caroline started moving again. With his other hand he stroked his hand through Caroline's blonde curls. Caroline was gaining strength and she could soon talk. "I'm so sorry" Klaus whispered into her ear. His warm breath tickled her ear.


	7. birthdays are pathetic

A few days past and Caroline was recovering fast. Klaus was amazed at the speed she was recovering in. Klaus was so happy that he had found her in time before wolf bite venom spread anywhere else, as she would have died. Just like that.

Caroline lay still on the leather couch. Coughing every couple of minutes. "I am so sorry Caroline, I don't know what happened. I can't hel- "Klaus said before he was cut off.

"Its fine you didn't know what you were doing, not your fault..." Caroline interrupted. Caroline did know that Klaus couldn't help what happened, but she had lost a little trust in him. After that night Caroline didn't trust him as much. But she still loved him.

After a couple of week Caroline was fine. Like nothing happened. And before Caroline knew it, it was the 19th of September. The day before Caroline's birthday. Caroline didn't have any family near mistake falls, so she just had Klaus. "Another pathetic birthday" Caroline said under her breath.

Klaus who was standing in the next room heard that Caroline thought her birthdays where pathetic. He knew she was a vampire, and that she doesn't age, but she should still have fun. "What am I going to do?" Klaus thought to himself.

Klaus had a brilliant idea, he'd invite all her friends from school, and try to convince her mum to come back into town to celebrate her 19th birthday with her.

"Come her love!" Klaus shouted in his British accent. Caroline walked in slowly, expecting it to be bad news. Klaus handed Caroline $50. "I can't accept this, it's yours..."

"No it's for your birthday. Go get your hair done. Go get pretty! Well prettier..." Klaus laughed.

Caroline smiled, picked up her bag and walked out of the front door. Her blonde curls swaying with her every step.

Klaus now had time to go shopping for balloons, presents and had time to contact her family.

Klaus picked up his wallet and also left the house.

He went into town. "Hmmm what to get her..." Klaus had no idea of what to get Caroline. First Klaus found the part shop. In the shop he bought 3 packs of balloons all saying 19 on them, as that was her age. And for once he actually just paid for them. He usually just compels the shop owner to let him have them for free. This was going to be a good night, Klaus thought to himself. Facing the party shop was the travel agent...

The perfect present for Caroline. He would buy two tickets to go to New Orleans, Tokyo and Rome. All the places he said he would take her. He wandered in, as innocent as possible. But as he didn't have enough money with him, he compelled the travel agent to give him them for free, 1st class tickets and the best hotels. Now the only thing left was to contact Caroline's friends and family to come. He knew it was sort notice, but it had to be done. Klaus dumped the balloons, banners, the tickets and wrapping paper into the car boot. And sped off in the car. The windows down and the radio blasting.

When her arrived home, Caroline was still out. Klaus crept up stairs into their bedroom, and wrapped the few clothes he had bought her a couple days ago. A long, pink dress, which swayed with the wind and a pair of high heeled shoes. Which were very casual. He hid the presents behind the wardrobe, but slipped the tickets into an envelope which then went into his draws, underneath a book.

He ran down stairs and poured himself a drink. As he poured the drink Caroline walked in. Klaus spun round. Caroline's hair had been curled and put into a neat bun at the side of her head. Klaus couldn't believe how pretty she looks. Was it even possible for her to look even prettier than usual he thought.

"Do you like it?" Caroline asked teasingly while taking his hand in hers.

"It's beautiful... You're beautiful." Klaus answered still shocked. Caroline stroked the side of her face, softly, and carefully. Caroline moved closer to him and kissed his lips softly but forcefully. Klaus wrapped his arms round her sides. And Caroline wrapped hers around his back. Caroline pulled away, but biting his lip, to make him want more. Klaus moved towards her but Caroline pushed him back.

"I don't want my hair messed up Klaus!" Caroline shouted and smiled.

Klaus rolled his eyes. As Caroline ran up the stairs, he grabbed the phone and started to call Elena, Bonnie, Stephan, Damon and her Mum. Everyone picked up apart from her mum. And they could all come, they all seemed surprised that they were actually invited. Klaus continued to call her mum, but there was no luck. All through the night he tried to call her. And eventually she picked up. Klaus invited her, but didn't think she would say yes to coming, as she hated Klaus.

"I'll think about it" Her mum answered. And before Klaus could even try and talk her into it she hung up. What if she didn't come? Caroline would be so upset! All Klaus could do was hope that she'd come.

Klaus hurried up to bed, looking forward to tomorrow. And he hoped that her mum would turn up, as it would mean a lot to her.


	8. like it was normal

Klaus suddenly woke up, as he had set his alarm so he could get the house ready for later. Klaus slowly got up and crept out off the room. He shut the door slowly and quietly, ensuring not to wake Caroline. He grabbed the balloons and banners, and took them down stairs. He blew up the balloons and pinned them up with pins above the doors. With the other balloons he tied string to them, put little weights on them and put them outside. He hung the banners up on all the walls and put one on the front door, facing the outside.

Klaus dug out a nice dress for Caroline to wear and a shirt and jeans that Klaus could wear. Klaus could hear Caroline waking up so he went into the kitchen and started to make her breakfast. He put the bacon into the frying pan and it sizzled and spat the hot oil out at him. It didn't hurt him when it landed on him though, he was a vampire. While the bacon was cooking he popped 2 slices of bread into the toaster. Eventually he was done. He dished it, and left it to cool while he went down stairs into the basement. He opened the fridge door and took out a blood bag. He found a nice glass and poured it in. The blood made Klaus' eyes crack, so he had a little drink off the rest out of the bag. He put the plate of food and the glass onto a tray and took it upstairs, being as quiet as possible.

He balanced the tray on his left hand, and with his right twisted the door knob and pushed the door open. Caroline shot up in fright, but saw it was Klaus. "Oh it's just you..." Caroline said thankfully.

Klaus sat down next to Caroline and placed the tray next to her. "Why thank you Klaus! How thoughtful off you..." Caroline said thankfully.

"Oh, there's something else!" Klaus said. He stood up, slid his hand into his back pocket and pulled out a little white envelope addressed to 'Caroline Forbes'. Caroline's eyes opened wide as she took the envelope into her hands. She gently opened the top. It read-

_**Dear Miss Forbes,**_

_**You have been invited to Caroline Forbes 19**__**th**__** birthday party, which is held at Klaus' manor. The party will start at 3pm. However there is a dress code, the dress code being the smart/red carpet. We hope you can make it, and we look forward to seeing you.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Klaus.**_

Caroline smiled as she read the letter. After reading it, he smile faded into a straight face. Klaus thought she wouldn't like it. "I'd be honoured!" Caroline screeched, as she hugged Klaus. Klaus was thrown backwards onto the bed, with the force off her hug. Klaus kissed Caroline softly, and then sat her back up. Caroline sat and ate her breakfast. But when it came to the drink she looked surprised. "Is this...?" Caroline asked. "Human? Yes it is, it's your birthday, and you deserve it!" Klaus replied. Caroline took a little sip, but couldn't resist it, so quickly drank the rest.

Caroline went down stairs and saw what Klaus had done to the house, with all the decorations. But the dress which was spread out on the couch caught her eye. "Is that... is that for me?" Caroline said surprised. "Yes love, it is" Klaus said happily. It was all going so well. But what if her mum never turned up? She'd be so upset. Klaus gave Caroline more money to go get her hair and makeup done, and Klaus made some food. The phone rang. Klaus ran to it. It was Caroline's mum...

"Where do you live?" she asked.

"In the same house as last time, you know the place... and thanky-"Klaus was cut off. Caroline's mum had hung up on her.

He couldn't believe it, she agreed to come! Caroline would be happy! Klaus decided to keep it as a surprise. Klaus hopped into the shower and put his shirt on. Nothing special just a shit with smart jeans, with a tie.

Caroline still wasn't home at 2 o'clock so Klaus dug out then presents and the tickets and set them down neatly on the table. Putting the envelope in sight. Caroline returned home, already wearing the dress Klaus had found her. Klaus sat Caroline down and talked about the plans for tonight.

*Ding Dong*

The doorbell rand and Elena, Bonnie, Stefan and Damon where at the door. All holding gift bags. "Happy birthday!" They all shouted. Caroline stood up and ran to them, she hugged them tight and was almost crying. "No tears, I'll ruin my makeup!" Caroline shouted, as she was nearly crying.

They all gave Caroline the gift bags and she sat them down on top of the envelope. "Crap" Klaus thought. "What if she puts them in the bin?"

"Is this is? Can I open my presents?" Caroline said after a long catch up with her old school mates.

"I think so... She must not have wanted to come..." Klaus said disappointedly.

Caroline went through the bags, and got tons and tons off make up and clothes. Hugging each person and thanking them after each present.

Klaus handed her the envelope, and hoped she would like it. Caroline opened it slowly and pulled out the tickets. "Oh my god Klaus, you shouldn't have?" Caroline shouted in surprise.

"What's a surprise?" It was Caroline's mum. She had turned up after all...

"Mum!" Caroline shouted, as she ran to her mum with her arms open to hug her.

Caroline's mum hugged her back tightly. Caroline showed her where to sit down. Caroline was so surprised...

"Thank you for coming..." Klaus said gratefully while smiling.

"You did this?" Caroline said. Caroline couldn't believe it, Klaus did care about her.

"Yes, love. Why don't you tell your mum what we're doing next week?"Klaus reminded Caroline about the tickets.

Caroline just smiled at Klaus, and handed the tickets to her mum to look at. Caroline stood up and sat on Klaus' knee. She could tell her mum still couldn't stand Klaus, but after all she killed Tylers mum...

"Are you going Caroline!?" Her mums voice raised

"Well, yeah. It's up to me... I'm 19 now." Caroline argued back. Caroline's mum understood that she was growing up now, and she can make her own decisions now. She couldn't stand the thought of them both going away together, but she had to face it someday, they were going to.

"Show your mum what you are now..." Klaus whispered into Caroline's ear.

"She'll hate it!" Caroline laughed.

"What will I hate?" Her mum questioned.

"This." Caroline said while running up to her mum, pushing her back, and showing her teeth to her.

Caroline took hold of her mum's wrist and bit it.

"What are you doing!?" Elena shouted. Elena knew she couldn't do anything to stop her so Stefan shook his head at Caroline to say 'ignore her'. Damon and Bonnie watched closely, as her mum screamed but Caroline didn't care. Since graduation Bonnie and Damon had started going out together.

Damon loved watching others feed on people... you could say it 'turned him on'. Caroline kept sucking and sucking the blood out off her wrist, she knew if she stopped her mum would have a loaded gun with wooden bullets in, which could kill her. Damon wandered up to Caroline, and pushed her away. "May I?" He turned to Caroline. Caroline just winked at him. Damon bit hard into her neck, not checking where he was biting... All he knew was she tasted good. Damon released her from his grip and she slid down the wall onto the floor.

"Really... on the wall!?" Klaus shouted jokingly.

Everyone laughed, like what was happening was normal. ...


	9. Honor

It was Tuesday night, and Caroline was packing for her holiday. First they were going to New Orleans, then Tokyo. Caroline was so excited. "I can't believe we leave tomorrow!" Caroline said excitedly.

Klaus just smile and laughed a little. He was excited but not as much as Caroline. He's been there so many times. But it was special for Caroline. Klaus was also packing, but Caroline being a girl had so much more to bring. Klaus finished 30 minutes before Caroline.

"What time do we have to get up tomorrow again?" Caroline asked.

"5am, and we'll leave at 5:30am just in time for our flight at 7am." Klaus said smiling.

"That's so early!" Caroline complained. But she was still happy about going away with Klaus.

Klaus carried the luggage down stairs and put it down by the door ready for tomorrow morning. Klaus searched for his favourite whisky, but couldn't find it. So he had to use the other bottle, which he did like, but not as much as the other one. He poured himself one shot of it and gave Caroline a double. Caroline took a large sip of the whisky, and scrunched her face because of the taste. It was Caroline's first taste of whisky. Most vampires drink it because it stops the temptation of drinking human blood.

"How do you drink that stuff?" Caroline said, coughing on the taste.

"Don't you like it love?" Klaus said jokingly.

Caroline just stared at him, but the corners of her mouth curled up and her frown turned into a smile. Klaus finished Caroline's drink and lit the fire. Caroline and Klaus sat cuddled close to each other watching TV and listening to the fire crackle. It turned midnight and Klaus' grandfather clock chimed, waking Klaus up. Klaus saw that Caroline was still asleep, so he gently lifted her up and carried her to bed. Setting her down gently, so he didn't wake her. Klaus put the tickets on top of their bags, so he knew where they were in the morning. Klaus set his alarm on his phone and fell back asleep close the Caroline.

Klaus' alarm went off, waking only Klaus up again. I don't want to wake her... Klaus thought to himself. So Klaus left her in bed while he loaded the car. After loading the car Caroline was still asleep, looking as peaceful as ever. So Klaus decided to carry Caroline into the car without waking her. Klaus started the car and drove to the airport. By the time they'd arrived Caroline had woken up. Klaus parked the car and helped Caroline unload the car. "I can't believe we're actually doing this!" Caroline squealed.

"Why?" Klaus said sounding confused.

"I don't know" Caroline answered. Klaus hugged her and they walked into the airport. Just on time.

They were clear as they went through airport security, and they boarded the plane. Klaus and Caroline's seats were not together though.

A man, who was around 31 years of age sat by Caroline and put his hand on her knee, unaware of Klaus.

"May I sit next to my girl friend please?" Klaus said nicely for once.

"No, this is my seat, not yours." The man said angrily,

Klaus took hold of the mans wrist and squeezed it tightly, he looked deep into his eyes.

"Let me sit there." Klaus compelled him.

And the man simply stood up and sat somewhere else. Klaus smiled and took a seat.

Caroline laughed a bit and smirked at the man, but the man didn't seem to remember what happened, so he just looked confused. Klaus and Caroline both put on their seatbelts, as the plane took off. There was lots of turbulence on the flight.

The air hostess's where serving food so Klaus went into his hand luggage bag and lifted out 2 blood bags.

"Here." Klaus whispered as he handed it to Caroline. Caroline smiled and took it off him. Klaus ripped the top of his and sucked the blood out, making sure no one saw.

"What's that?" The air hostess said. Looking scared and confused at the same time.

"It's my drink, you didn't see anything, don't tell anyone." Caroline compelled the hostess. And she just walked away. Klaus and Caroline both laughed and they began to drink again. Other than that they had no other problems.

After around an hour flight, the plane finally landed. And they departed the plane. Once again they passed the security and where heading to their hotel.

As the car pulled into the hotel car park, Klaus compelled the driver to charge them nothing, and to help them with their bags up to their room. Caroline entered the room first and, her jaw dropped open. "Wow" Caroline said surprised. Klaus stepped up to her and put it arm found her neck and pulled her closer to her. Caroline smiled and told the driver where to out their bags. The driver dropped the bags and left. Without saying anything. Klaus showed Caroline where she could unpack in her room. But as requested there was only 1 bedroom with 1 double bed. Caroline wasn't bothered.

Caroline took a bottle of whisky out of her bag. Klaus smiled. "Ah, thanks love..." Klaus said in his charming British accent. Caroline poured 2 double shots and gave 1 to Klaus and she drank the other. After they drank their drinks, they unpacked and sat on the sofa in front of the TV. Klaus felt inside of his pocket to check if the ring box was still in his pocket which it was. Klaus smiled and yawned. The typical trick where it doesn't look obvious when he put his arm around her neck. Klaus leaned in for a kiss. Caroline accepted it.

"I know where we could go." Klaus said

"Where?" Caroline answered

"The Mississippi River, I haven't been there is over 10 centuries!" Klaus joked.

"Fine" Caroline said standing up and grabbing her coat. Klaus and Caroline walked hand in hand out of the hotel. As arranged someone had drove round a 1972 Ford Mustang, in blood red. Caroline sighed and smiled, because she knew Klaus was trying to impress her. Klaus walked to Caroline's door and held it open for her and shut it once she had sat down. As Klaus shut his door Caroline asked "Why are you trying to impress me even more?"

"I'm not, I just want the very best for my girl" Klaus said a little embarrassed. Caroline found it cute the way Klaus was embarrassed. "Well are we going or not?" Caroline asked cheekily.

Klaus didn't reply. He just started the car and drove. Klaus liked driving in New Orleans. The roads where great and the speed limit was fast. Klaus turned up the radio and Cosmic love came on the radio. He could hear Caroline humming along to it, so he did too. Caroline's humming turned into little mumbles of the words. Klaus turned it up louder and put his window down. The cold air refreshed them.

The car pulled up, Klaus felt in his pocket to make sure the box was still there. It was. Klaus had parked a short distance away from a little gazebo next to the river.

Klaus helped Caroline out of the car and showed her the gazebo. "Awh this is so cute" Caroline screeched.

"Glad you like it!" Klaus answered happily.

Klaus knelt down and pulled the ring out of his pocket.

"Caroline Forbes, will you do me the honor in marrying me?"


	10. Chapter 10

Caroline couldn't believe what Klaus had asked her. **Marriage**. Caroline straight facial expression curled at each end exposing her glittering while teeth.

"Of course I will!" Caroline shouted, jumping up onto Klaus. Klaus held her tightly and kissed her soft rosy lips. Klaus put Caroline down and took the ring out of the box. He slid it onto her finger slowly and gently.

"We'll finally be a family." Klaus said happily, which was strange because Klaus didn't seem the type off man to want a family. He always seemed so alone, so angry... **so hurt. **

"We'll have to start planning! Oh my god... there's so much we need to do!" Caroline answered excitedly. Being Caroline she wanted it done fast. She wanted the perfect wedding, as soon as possible. What would her friends think, Caroline the once young and innocent girl, now a vampire marrying a hybrid. Caroline didn't care, all she was happy about was the fact she was marrying the love of her life.

Caroline and Klaus set off to a little private restaurant, to celebrate their engagement. Klaus pulled over and helped Caroline out the car like a proper gentleman. He also held the door open for her.

"Table for 2 please your best seat." Klaus ordered. Using compulsion.

The waiter walked them over to the table but there was a couple eating. Klaus stared at the waiter.

"Please move, this seat is now taken" The waiter said, motionless... Emotionless.

The couple grabbed their bags and left. Leaving their food and fine wine on the table. The table really was the best seat in the place. Right by a big window over viewing the whole of New Orleans. Over viewing the tram lines and the horse and carts. Caroline loved horses, since she was a child. Caroline used to love riding.

Caroline and Klaus ate fine food and drank fine wine. Laughing and chatting about their future together. But also bringing up their past... the good and the bad. They started talking about Tyler. Caroline teenage love. The one that left without her. The one that took off, and forgot to say goodbye. Caroline knew that she still felt something for him... But she's with Klaus now. The conversation soon ended about Tyler and they took off, once again without paying.

"Do you want to go on the horse and cart?" Klaus offered holding his hand out.

"Yes I do" Caroline answered sharply, as she put her hand in his and stepped into the cart. Klaus and Caroline took their seats which were facing forwards, toward the horses. Klaus and Caroline still had hold of their champagne glasses, and as they looked up towards their table they could see the waiter arguing with the manager about them not paying. They just laughed.

The cart travelled through the town, and down a few little lanes. This bought them back to the restaurant. For once Klaus actually paid. After the cart ride they headed of home. By the time they arrived to the hotel it was 10pm. Caroline was on the phone as soon as she got home to Elena and Bonnie. Telling them about the proposal and the night out they had. Bonnie and Elena where thrilled.

Caroline couldn't wait to get back home, so she could arrange the venue for their wedding. She wanted to have the wedding as soon as possible. She wanted it to be perfect.

"Don't worry love, you've only got till tomorrow night, till we fly back home." Klaus added.

"I'm so happy! It's going to be perfect!" Caroline said almost shouting.

Klaus just smiled and got into bed. Caroline still chatting on the phone, now to Stefan. Stefan knew this was good for both of them. And even Damon was happy for them. Caroline was now happy with her life. She had a bright future ahead of her.

By the time Caroline had finished on the phone it was 12:32pm. "Time to go to bed I think..." Caroline said to herself quietly. Caroline put down her phone and climbed into bed. She knew Klaus had been listening to her from the other room. So as she climbed into bed she pushed him out, trying hard not to laugh. Klaus hit the floor. But didn't get up. Caroline crawled over and looked on the floor, he wasn't there. No sign of him.

"BOO" Klaus shouted, grabbing hold of Caroline's hips and pushing her down. Caroline was laughing. Klaus lay down on top of her and kissed her cheek. Caroline couldn't resist and had to push him over, so she could kiss him. She did. Klaus kissed her back. But it ended soon.

Caroline and Klaus fell asleep hugging tightly.

In the morning for once, Caroline was dressed first, and she made Klaus breakfast. Klaus came down after being in the hot shower. Klaus was literally steaming. Caroline pointed to the table "Sit" she said bluntly. Klaus didn't argue, he just sat. Caroline put a glass of orange juice down and a plate of burned toast down by him. Klaus chuckled but held back.

"Oh shut up, I've never been good at cooking." Caroline said hitting him with a newspaper.

"Well, it's the thought that a count really isn't it?" Klaus laughed.

Caroline knew she had burnt the food, but she wanted to see his reaction.

"I'll drink the juice..." Klaus offered.

Caroline knew not to take it too personally so she just laughed about it. Klaus drank his juice and took a small bite of the extremely crunchy toast. Klaus tried to look as if he was enjoying it, but he couldn't. Klaus smiled at Caroline which soon turned to laughter.

Once Klaus and Caroline had realised the breakfast was a fail, they went somewhere else for breakfast. Klaus drove to a little vintage diner. Where they both ordered bacon butties. "These are the best bacon butties I've had in my whole life time" Klaus explained putting emphasis on the 'whole life time'. As he had been alive for over 200 years. "I think you're probably right, but nothing beats my toast" Caroline winked at him. And then once again started laughing.

"When's our flight home?" Caroline said excitedly, while staring into the blue diamond ring on her finger.

"Tonight" Klaus answered. Caroline started to smile. She couldn't wait to return home and arrange the wedding. Their flight was at 7:30pm.

"Shall we go to the fair?" Klaus asked. "It is the last day we're here."

Caroline smiled. "Yeah!" She shrieked, the whole diner turned to look at her. Whenever Klaus was around Caroline he was smiling or laughing.

Klaus stood up helped Caroline up. They climbed into the car and set if to the carousel gardens. Which was very busy by the time they got there. Carole ran in through the gates like a little kid. The gat warden ran after her. "Stop! You have to pay!"

"No she doesn't" Klaus said simply, grabbing hold of his neck and pushing him up against the wall. "In fact neither do I and you're not going to tell anyone about this. " Klaus didn't even have to compel him, he scared him enough. Klaus ran to Caroline who was already standing in line for a rollercoaster. "What did you do to the ticket man?" Caroline asked, even though she wasn't interested.

"I took care of him..."Klaus smiled.

"You didn't kil-"

"No, at a theme park!?" Klaus interrupted.


End file.
